legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Emperor Oculus/Synopsis
''Biography 'Original Body' 'Youth' Believed to be born on 04/11/06 of the human calendar, Joshua Anton Orzechowski of the Kochan Clan led a verbally abusive childhood. His home country, the separatist nation of Koress, was in the midst of a civil war. From early on Orzechowski looked up to members of the resistance, helping disarm bombs and traps laid down by government soldiers. He exhibited potential in technology from an early age, creating two life-saving cybernetic implants before his eleventh birthday. During his time with the rebellion, Orzechowski also befriended the young Otosan Hikari, who was the son of a leading rebel. Regardless of his support for the rebellion, he was somewhat of an outcast among others, forcing him to the fringes of society. Still, Orzechowski continued his efforts and was eventually caught, escaping a government facility. It was around this he witnessed his squad being massacred by government patrol, just barely escaping alive. To his surprise, he found himself unable to sympathize with his former friends and cut himself with a razor as punishment. Joshua soon came onto the realization that what he really sought was to end all conflicts, a goal which never left him in his coming years. Orzechowski applied as a battlefield engineer for the Peace Foundation, though his application was turned down. He continued to press for a position. He trained tirelessly for months on end and, as such, was accepted as the youngest of the PF Mech Corps. The majority of the Mech Corps seemed threatened by Orzechowski's enormous potential and strained him in any way they could, most notably by packing serpents into his station locker. Both he and his unit were sent into occupied Iran as to free prisoners of war from behind enemy lines with little to no enemy conflict. The first regiment of the Peace Foundation Mech Corps was spotted immediately by hostile soldiers and engaged in a fierce firefight, later to be known as one of the most horrific battles in the Eastern Civil War. Orzechowski's mech was dismantled almost instantly by enemy gunfire. His allies fought fearlessly, by were also overpowered by the sheer number of Iranian forces and fled, leaving Orzechowski to rock himself in a flooding trench, watching passionlessly as his allies were ripped apart on the surface. He was later discovered by an Iranian patrol and brought into an African POW camp before being released to his family on a 500,000 euro ransom. Orzechowski returned home mentally disturbed, although not completely lost. 'Exile from the Kochan Clan' He continued his mission to end war by donating thousands of his clan's money to counterfeit causes, enraging the clan elders. As punishment, he was strapped shirtless to a rotating red-hot iron as the clan elders flogged him. The elders also decided upon extending the severity of Orzechowski's punishment from flogging to death. He was once again emancipated by his family, who pleaded with the elder's for a lighter sentence on the basis of insanity. Orzechowski's sentence was once again reconsidered, with the elder's finally deciding on complete excommunication from the Kochan Clan. Joshua's family offered to finance a temporary residence for him, an offer which he denied out of guilt. He was employed by a droid manufacturer to work in a petroleum factory known for having inhumane working conditions but was dismissed after he slit his wrist open and contaminated factory chemicals with his blood. Orzechowski offered his services as a field commander to the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and was accepted into the Waffen-666. He allegedly led a successful career and was a key player in the conquest of Gallifrey but discharged because of his disgust over the DEM's monstrous torture methods and their savage treatment of occupied people. Upon returning to Koress, Orzechowski returned to formal education and managed to cover his desertion for two years before an associate exposed him. Just as he began to show promise to his professors, his family was killed in a drone attack perpetrated by the DEM Empire. Now living on the edge of poverty, Oculus clung onto his personal beliefs for comfort and protection. He enrolled in the Peace Foundation Mech Corps, this time as a field commander, but was injured by an artillery shell and returned home. Hid arm was amputated in and a cybernetic served a replacement. He returned to school, although he grew manipulative and sociopathic tendencies. A fellow classmate described Joshua as "intelligent, but a compulsive liar with anti-social issues". 'Transformation' As to "congratulate" his return from the war, a few of Orzechowski's former bullies decided to conduct a sick joke on him. They assaulted him on his walk home and forcefully dunked him into a bucket of acidic paints, severely deforming his face and causing him to lose vision in one eye. With this, Orzechowski finally lost his faith in humanity, killing his bullies and attempting to kill Otosan, though the latter escaped. Though he initially seemed to be remorseful for his actions, later admitted to Musuko that he felt empowered by the killings and would gladly relive the moment. Though he was eventually caught, Joshua also managed to torture and ridicule several of his former bullies, disfiguring two of their faces using a box lighter. He was forced into juvenile rehabilitation, where he was diagnosed with Antisocial Personality Disorder, Attention Deficit Disorder, and a rare genetic mutation known as super sanity. His behavior became more hostile and manipulative. He attempted to create a device allowing him to control his emotions, only to fail and require tubing implanted into his back. Orzechowski also took interest in Cosmic Majutsu, acquiring multiple spell books which he used to influence others. He grew to become a powerful Majutsu user and a skilled engineer, offering his services to the United Earth Armed Forces while also offering his technology to the invading scouting units sent by the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. 'First Attacks' With the assistance of a local clan, Orzechowski kidnapped several young girls, attempting to use them as sleeper agents for his own purposes. Unable to influence any of them in the slightest with his spells, he orders his men to gun them down. He then leaves the building, setting off a bomb and killing the remaining gang members as to avoid paying them "compensation". With his work completed, Orzechowski also mailed a package containing the names of key resistance members to the authorities, leaving Koress as the nation falls into a second civil war. He founded the NOP and became it's leading voice, exploiting his followers using Majutsu. Joshua, despite his Polish heritage, began to despise the Polish people and their traditions. Under the alias of Tebrenis (meaning "man of flames"), he would spearhead numerous terrorist attacks on the Polish government, including a bomb planted in the Warsaw Royal Castle. He set fire to many historical sites and ordered his men to carry out the school shootings of November 6th, all as acts of revenge. The leading veterans of his party went on the become the first leaders of the Red Circle, a global terrorist organization founded by and loyal to him. With no further use for the NOP, Joshua locked the remaining members in a shed and set it ablaze. Multiple strongholds were sanctioned across Eastern Europe. Plans for a weapon capable to transporting enemy soldiers to the Umbral Realm were created. Before these plans could be set in motion, elite soldiers, led by Otosan Hikari, raided on of Orzechowski's strongholds and killed a majority of his men. Before he could be apprehended, Orzechowski set off a bomb, killing Otosan and critically injuring himself. Using sorcery to keep harbor his own life, he was eventually found under thousands of pounds rubble by his soldiers. Many of his limbs were traded in for cybernetics, wires were implemented into his neck, and his face was reinstated with a screen. Joshua angrily killed everyone in the room for their poor work and finished his own surgery, enhancing himself to the fullest extent. He took the alias Okurusa (Oculus), meaning "true vision". 'Suppression of Old Earth' Under his orders, a bio-plague was released upon his hometown of Koress, killing a majority of the human population there. Red Circle sleeper agents were planted globally. He reconstructed DEM artifacts into weapons of mass destruction, utilizing there power to the fullest extent. The most destructive of these weapons was ZODIAC, a beacon of primordial darkness capable of leveling planets. United Earth was forced into unconditional surrender, allowing Oculus to rule over the planet as supreme emperor. He personally led the inhumane experiments run on young children in an attempt to find some way to harness qi, a spiritual energy found in every human. He failed and, enraged, ordered the children to be slaughtered. The entire experiment was covered by Red Circle members and agents of Orzechowski's secret police, allowing him to resume his monstrous research on qi. He would live on to conduct his own holocaust, systematically butchering millions of children and adolescents before harnessing their qi for personal use. Moments before he sets a proposition to terraform Old Earth into the Umbral Realm via the reconstructed ZODIAC in motion, Oculus' vital stronghold in stormed by rebel forces. Though he kills the majority using his Kirin, he is critically injured by a sudden disruption of cosmic energy. Yusha Hikari, Otosan's child, emerges from the flames and impales Oculus. On his last breath, he orders his men to go forward with his plan and taunts Yusha on his father's death. His throat is fatally slit open by an enraged Yusha moments later, finally ending his life. 'First Vessel (Otoko Seishitsu)' 'Resurrection and Slaughter of the KnightWalkers' As Oculus gravitated in the motionless abscess of the Umbral Realm, hovering between life and death, he manipulated cosmic Majutsu with the intent of safe-harboring his own life by drawing energy from the Realm's core. Oculus manifested his soul in a young Sepharic named Otoko Seishitsu, allowing him to continue his own life through Otoko's. He corrupted the adolescent completely and founded Libra Enterprises, becoming it's first established director. He once again proved his position as a master orator, buying out three competing megacorporations in order to expand his own brand while also conducting assassinations behind the scenes. Paranoid by Libra's aggressive expansion sudden militarization, head administrators of Sephar (serving directly under the KnightWalker Family) threatened to reclaim property they had sold to Oculus' cooperation by law, to which Libra responded with violence. Taking into account their history of violence and brutal interrogations, Libra Enterprises was relatively supported by the populous, who took arms in their private legions during the decade long war against the KDE. Libra's extended drone army allowed them to easily overrun government facilities with little to no causalities. Oculus, behind thousands of monitors, enticed the people with hopes of creating a new nation of absolute freedom when in reality Oculus' regime had taken more lives in a decade then the KnightWalker's had in their century-long rule. Juria KnightWalker surrendered due to a lack of supplies. Though had originally planned to carry out his assassination personally, he allowed Juria to leave Sephar as to set his future plans into motion. Libra Enterprises, enforced heavily by the immensely powerful Libra Second Guntai Corps, took control of Sephar within hours and quickly "repatriated" any threats to their rule. Oculus, now under the title of ''Shindua ''(meaning "lord of truth"), directed the liquidations of the remaining KnightWalkers, including a failed coup for the late Eckidina KnightWalker. Eckinda escaped to Coruscant and encouraged Yusha Hikari (who had, unbeknownst to Oculus, escaped the destruction of Old Earth) to begin a KnightWalker sect code-named "Revenants" seeking to avenge his father's death. 'Destruction of Koren 6' Under Oculus' jurisdiction, the Libra Outer-Dimensional Infantry Corps was founded and C-8 (the first spacecraft capable of Multi-Universal travel) was launched with Oculus present. He left soon afterward and entered a secluded area of Tower Libra to oversee the reconstruction of an Abyssal relic, similar to that of the ZODIAC project, with intentions of utilizing it to surface Old Earth from the Umbral Realm. With the planet's incredible mass of chaotic energy, said energy could possibly be harnessed or manipulated to ascend Oculus to godhood. As to clear out "living" space, Oculus' men were ordered to plant sleeper agents in surrounding planets with the intent of mass homicide and possibly genocide, though many of them failed after initial discovery. Still, Oculus' forces unlawfully advanced on Koren 6, Amestradania, and the Gensis System. Amestradania and Genisis sewed within weeks of the initial invasion due to the brutality of Libra's armies. Koren, however, used shadow warfare to repel Libra forces. Oculus adjured the firebombing of Koren's geographical capital, financial centers, cities, factories, and other surrounding areas. Koren 6's Minister of Defense surrendered to Libra Enterprises months later. Oculus resumed his savage experiments on qi energy in secrecy, using missing or orphaned children as subjects. Oculus mastered both the Emperor's Storm and Atom Collapse techniques during this span of time, giving his powers new cataclysmic capabilities. His forces razed Koren 6 as a demonstration of Sepharic superiority, as well as attempting extermination of the Amestradnians. Innumerable planets fell under the sovereignty of Libra enterprises as Oculus receives information regarding the survival of Yusha Hikari. Unwilling to allow even a single Hikari to thrive, Oculus employing the preeminent bounty hunters of the Multi-Universe to find and kill the remaining Hikari. Enemies of the state (such as the Skeksis, Crystal Gems, Mystics, and partisans of the KnightWalker family) were successfully extirpated, though Hikari found refuge in Mustafar under the refuge of an elder Darth Revan, who agrees to edify and shelter him. Enraged because of these failures, Oculus ordered fifty women and children from every occupied village to be butchered outside of the village walls until Yusha is brought into custody. Still unable to force Yusha out of hiding, Oculus resorted to using chaos magic to scourge a student of his to near death for a martial failure. He then ends his life with a revolver hidden away in his overcoat. His training complete, Yusha returns to hi adoptive home planet of Sekarr, only to discover his village had been set ablaze by Libra huntsmen. His step-mother had been murdered just moments before his arrival at the hands of an angered Gunkai officer. Yusha remains sobbing over his father's corpse before killing a stationed huntsman and seizing his ship, returning to Mustafar. 'Pursuit of the Hikari' Yusha, despite Revan's untimely disappearances, remained hidden on Mustafar, where he had befriended an orphaned force child (who he would later name Kibo, meaning "hope".) As the people of Sephar begin to question the true nature of Libra's "colonization", Oculus employs a young Darth Hades to course and kill the few remaining Hikari. The Gunkai core advanced on the Multi-Universe and destroyed Mustafar as a demonstration of power, forcing Yusha and Kibo to emigrate to Yavan. Hades, through a force vision, discovers the Hikari sanctum and agrees to lead a Guntai dispatch, setting the hermitage ablaze and executing a majority of the inhabitants. Yusha escape breaks free through the burning temple walls, although Hades apprehends Kibo. Oculus agonizes Kibo to the point of near-death before he succumbs to the unbearable pain and reveals the hiding place of the remaining Hikari. Kibo is detained in an inhumane Libra labor camp Under Oculus' rule, the Guntai began a vindictive search for the last Hikari. The Gelfings, Mandolorians, and Terregens were the primary victims of Oculus' largest mass slaughter, an attempted effort a clearing out half of sentient life in the multiverse to reduce the possibility of beings harboring the fugitive Yusha. Under the guides of "manifest destiny", Oculus led his force into New Republic territory and single-handedly leveled the Republic capital of Hanna City. Even with the Republic's ferocious resistance, Hanna City was toppled from the top down and rebuilt as an industrial state. Healthy civilians of any sex were forced into hazardous labor manufacturing while children were seized and used as expendable infantry. Yusha was currently under Republic protection on Ryloth under the mentorship of Yoi Otoko, a master of the order before his exile after he was suspected of treason. Regardless of their complete seclusion, Otoko's hermitage was discovered and pillaged by Hades, who proceeded to beat Yoi to near death. The two engage in a fierce duel, with Hades severing Otoko's left arm and forcing both him and Yusha to vacate Ryloth. Their ship was later gunned down by Oculus' forces, leaving them both stranded on Skaro. Libra forces expanded their rule through Gallifrey, Caladan, and many other worlds, although the attempted invasion of Cybertron was by far the most brutal. Oculus' forces killed off a fourth of the general android population, a fifth of the Cybertronian council, and reduced both the Decepticon and Autobot numbers by half, triggering the century long civil conflict and the eventual destruction of Cybertron itself. Oculus deceived the Sepharic public that the Cybertronians were constructing a weapon of mass destruction and that his men had discovered plans to use said weapons against humanity. He passed the "Preservation Act" through the Sepharic grand council, giving Libra Enterprises complete control and authority over the New Sepharic government. Oculus enacted Kibo as an "absolute priority" and had him transported to a reopened Sepharic death camp, as to protect his bait from the lynch mobs crowding outside of his prison cells. Unbeknownst to him, Kibo (with the support of a disgruntled guard) escaped during his convey and, through a string of anti-state connections, was currently in hiding on Kobol. Eventually, Kibo and his harborer were recaptured by "loyalist" villagers and returned to the Libra capital city. Oculus killed Kibo's accomplice in front of him by means of strangulation but kept him alive for torture and as bait for Yusha. 'Death of the Choro' Within a span of two years, the Shindua's army had occupied the near entirety of the Multi-Universe, though Hikari remained free. Through an elaborate and exploitative plot, Oculus turned the leading chancellors of the Peace Foundation on themselves and brought forth the Intergalactic Civil Wars of the Saynir System, one of the Libra Corporation's many colonies. According to the main timeline, approximately six years went by before the brutal conflict finally came to an end, with the cybernetic legions of the Libra Corporation prevailing as the victors. Oculus hegemonized the semilunar systems and monopolized their massive vibranium stockpile. Oculus' forces seized the Choro's Temples (located within the heart of the Saynir System), slaughtered the students, and set the building ablaze. In spite of the Guntai's brutality, the remainder of the Choro's students resisted and control of the Temples were returned to them. Oculus, cloaked underneath a plain white mask with black swirls over it, arrived at the Temples with his Royal Guard and massacred the survivors, finally pushing the Choro out of hiding. The two engaged in a fierce cosmic battle, ultimately ending in the Choro's defeat and the destruction of the planet's moon. Pleased, Oculus disjointed the Choro's sculpt and collected as a trophy of his victory. Yusha Hikari, now without the Choro's spiritual guidance, enlisted in the PF Droid Corps as a tactical engineer and continued his pursuit for Kibo. Soon afterward, the drop ship he and his unit boarded was intercepted by a Libra fleet. Both he and his subdivision were detained before being brought to a Libra death camp on the Big Gete Star. 'Covenant with the Konton ''' Now gifted with the Choro's immense spiritual power shortly after his murder, Oculus entered the Umbral Realm (a vacant breeding ground and beacon of chaos) and aligned himself with the Chaos God Konton. In exchange for the ability to draw immense power from the Umbral Realm, Oculus offered himself to Konton if he were to die. To seal this pact, Oculus was forced to murder a young officer under his command who he had grown close to during his military conquests. Shortly after carrying out the murder, Oculus is seen sitting behind his desk silent before breaking into a fit of laughter, his descent into insanity finally complete. As the New Republic begins to reclaim territory lost in the first and second Noble Wars, Libra forces prepare their evacuation of the Big Gete Star death camps. Yusha, along with Yoi Otoko and former inmate Garu Hiro, survive the initial massacres and escape to Cardassia Prime, where they are once again detained by Libra forces. Seeking to break Yusha from within, Oculus began to "mentor" Kibo through brutal psychological and physical methods, even forcing him to relive the death of his parents through an Umbral Vortex in hopes of breaking him. Kibo failed every trail, angering Oculus who challenged him into endless monomachies until he either died or passed out from exhaustion. Yusha, through cosmic visions guided to him by the deceased Choro, knew very well what Kibo was suffering through. He boarded a captured Republic dropship and entered Sephar as a fugitive. Second Contact with Yusha Whilst being harbored by a disgruntled member of Oculus' supreme command, Hikari reconnects with Oculus at a banquet celebrating the Libra victory over the Simarians. Oculus instantly recognizes the latter and takes great pleasure in exploiting him through conversation, always steering the discussion back towards Yusha's family. He leaves the part early and, concealed by the same mask he wore when killing the Choro, brutally lashes out at a passing citizen in an alleyway. He is noticed by Yusha, who also left early, and leaves through a shadow warp. After his return to his office, he gives orders to begin "System Six" through an intercom. Oculus approaches Yusha again two weeks after the incident and offers a guided tour of the Capital City, to which he accepts. As the tour comes to an end, Yusha is lured into Oculus' office where two armed guards beat him to near death. He escapes through a window and heads back towards his harborer's farm, only to see it the house in ruins with the farmer and his wife dead. Yusha, desperate and starving, enlists in the Sepharic resistance as Angel's Spear, an intergalactic alliance of planets against Libra imperialism, begins to reclaim their territory. Yusha and with resistance member Nora Hangyaku begin to tear and burn Libra propaganda, even planting flyers portraying the vicious brutality of the Libra regime in the desks of Oculus' cabinet members. Following the defeat of Libra forces on Hundua, the resistance propose a plan to massacre Libra members and their families at a rally. Although disapproving of the rebels' methods, Yusha agrees and blindly slaughters hundreds of citizens and officers alike. Oculus gives a tearful oration the next morning, describing the massacre in full detail to the Sepharic public and rallying together a witch hunt for those unloyal to the Libra regime. Final Storm and Death In the last brutal days of the Insurgent Witch Hunts, Angel's Spear breaks through the Libra Corporation's defensive lines and stages an invasion of Sephar. Oculus, along with the entirety of the Libra Corporation, begin to firebomb ther own citizens as they prepare for a final evacuation to Sephar's fifth moon, Sultar. The resistance also begin to gain the trust of the general public, who begin assaulting civil protection officers and members of the first class. Plans for a raid on the Libra Capital City after put into action as hordes of resistance members and citizens crowd outside of Oculus' office hoping to breakthrough. Just as the initial invasion begins, the Capital Office is stormed. Oculus calmly begins to murder rebels in the main corridors before being confronted by Yusha, incapacitating him with a blast of Umbral energy. He reveals his true identity and mocks Hikari before creating a shield of debris around them and beginning to drain Yusha's qi energy. During the final stages of the transference, a missile launched by an Angel's Spear flagship obliterates the Capital, reducing the building the flaming rubble and breaking Yusha free. The two battles as Hikari is overpowered time and time again, having his legs severed by Oculus amongst the chaos. Nora digs herself out of the waste in Yusha's final moments and leaps onto Oculus' back, impaling him multiple times in the back and shoulders before she is her neck is snapped by Oculus. Severely weakened, Oculus attempts to Umbral warp but is grabbed onto by Yusha, transporting them both to the Libra weapons facility from which the escape vessels were to be launched. Oculus throws Yusha through one of the remaining rockets, then a factory wall. Oculus prepares to end Yusha's life with a spear of cosmic energy, taunting him for his failure to save his father when he had the opportunity. Infuriated, Yusha releases a blast of divine energy and drives his hand through Oculus' chest, ending his life as the factory collapses on top of them. Sephar is later reclaimed by resistance members under the Angel's Spear's jurisdiction. Category:Character Synopsis